Remember Me
by famouswriter17
Summary: After an argument with Vegeta, Bulma gets into a car accident. What happens to the blue haired heiress? Will things ever be the same between our favorite couple? You'll have to find out...


**~Author's Note: Thank you for deciding to read my story! I hope to not disappoint. I have loved Dragon Ball Z for a long time (Namely Vegeta and Bulma of course) so I have decided to write a small story on something random I came up with. I, of course, am also working on a "3 years" story about the two of them and a few other stories here and there, but I really wanted to write this one first. Anyway, here is "Remember Me".**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned DBZ, never will. (How cool would that be though?)**

**Chapter One: Regrets**

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Bulma screamed from the kitchen doors as her husband of many years stalked away from her toward his gravity room. Their fighting was nothing unusual. They did it quite often, but this particular time the blue hair heiress was especially anger at her alien Prince.

Vegeta, not stopping his stride or turning to look at her, yelled back, "Leave me alone!" Shaking his head, he growled. "I have heard enough of your bitching today!"

She pounded her fist on the glass door as hard as she could, too enraged to feel that pain, "Damn it Vegeta!" Stepping outside, she closed the doors behind her, not wanting their children to hear their conversation. They likely heard too much already, they were trying to finish their dinner without any yelling, but of course that wasn't the case with their parent's relationship. Bulma turned back to Vegeta and continued to glare at his back while almost running to meet up with him. "You were supposed to eat dinner with us! You didn't even acknowledge the kids at all!" Catching up to him, she grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to make him face him. Unfortunately, being the Saiyan that he was, Vegeta did not budge.

He sneered, "Hn. They'll live."

Close to fuming mad, she placed her hand on his shoulder again, trying to turn him to face her to no avail, "That's not the point Vegeta!" Her eyes were like an icy blaze when he finally spun around, almost knocking her over with his force. Their eyes became glued to each other's as neither would look away, both feeling like raging bulls.

The Prince growled loudly, clenching and unclenching his fists, "What the hell is your point woman?" Bulma held her glare and put her hands on her hips. "Well?!"

Groaning loudly at his ignorance, she yelled, "My _point,_ Vegeta, is that I asked you to have dinner with the family at least once a week, and you chose today! You train all the time, and eat whenever you want!" She threw her arm up, and gestured toward the kitchen. "All I am asking is that you spend time with our children at the dinner table!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms, turning slightly to the right to ignore her, "I have more important things to do then—."

"More important things to do then what?" She threw her hands in that air. "Is it more important than showing your family that you actually care to spend time with them at least_ once_ a week?!" She was the one to cross her arms this time, making sure he saw just how mad she made him. She stared into his eyes as she watched a vein throb on his forehead.

He uncrossed his arms, and glared at her again, "I told you—."

She poked him in the chest, and took a step closer to him, "And I told _you_ that your family needs you! Sometimes I don't know what to do with you!" He brushed her arm away from him. Oh how Vegeta hated being interrupted by her. And Bulma damn well knew about that.

Vegeta clenched his teeth together, growling again, "Woman, I—." Bulma wouldn't let him finished.

She placed her hands back on her hips, "You what Vegeta? Are you sorry? Do you regret not—."

Losing his façade, Vegeta flared his ki, forcing her to back up from the blue burning light. He pointed in her face, "The only thing I regret right now is _ever_ getting involved with you!" He put his arms down and watched as her face went from pure anger, to pure sorrow. He had never seen her eyes lose their light so fast and, for a moment, Vegeta regretted what he said. Only for a moment did his eyes shine with care, until it was pushed aside from his anger toward her again.

Bulma stared at her husband in silence, unsure of what to say. She knew that he had a lot of mistakes in his life, but never once had she thought he felt like she was one of them. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she glared back one more time at him, "I wish I could forget we were ever together!" She turned and walked toward the kitchen doors again before Vegeta saw the other tear fall. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry at his hurtful words.

Vegeta growled and yelled back, "Hn. That would perhaps be the greatest day ever!" He turned and opened the gravity room door. "Maybe then it would be damn quiet around here for once!" He slammed the door shut behind him as he mumbled curses under his breath.

Bulma reached the kitchen doors, and hesitated before opening them again. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and tried not to let more tears fall. Opening her eyes, and let herself inside the doors and shut them gently behind her. Upon entering her home, Bulma noticed the dishes were done, the table was washed and the leftovers were put away in the refrigerator. She sighed with a smile, she had great kids. Even though she knew Trunks did all the work since Bulla was only three, she knew Bulla loved helping her big brother. She did feel a twinge of guilt for them having heard parts of her arguing with their father however.

She sighed again, and leaned against the cold glass of the doors. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her head of the argument. Opening her eyes again, she saw something glisten from the corner of her eye. Bulma looked down and saw her car keys sitting neatly on the counter top.

Picking them up, she walked over to the stairs and yelled, "Kids! I'm going to go for a quick drive! I'll be back in a few!" She waited a few seconds for a response that wasn't coming. Looking back down her at the keys in her hand, she smiled. Yes, a drive would be the perfect thing to clear her head. All she needed was to get away for a little while.

The blue haired beauty walked over to the front door after putting her shoes on, she grabbed her Capsule Corp jacket and headed out the door to her car.

* * *

A few hours later, Vegeta is training under 400 times gravity and punching and kicking the air, trying to lose his frustration with that harpy he called his mate. Surprisingly, she had not come to bother him once since they fought. She didn't come to yell again, she didn't come to apologize. She didn't come at all. That, however, didn't make Vegeta feel any less frustrated.

He threw a ki blast at the drones she built for him and watched as it crumpled to the floor like it was nothing.

The woman usually came to bother him and then they would end up making up. _Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch. Kick. Kick_. Whenever she didn't come to bother him, he knew that he had messed up big time. He knew that she wasn't going to let him go down that easy. _Punch. Punch_. Not that he cared. She should know better than to interrupt his training.

He threw another ki blast at another drone, he watched is crumple and become nothing as he heard and felt his stomach growl. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the control panel and turned off the gravity. Feeling the weights coming off his body, he cracked his neck and flexed his muscles. He made his way out of the room, and noticed right away the woman's vehicle was missing from the driveway.

Vegeta grunted, if she was gone that meant there was going to be peace and quiet through out the house until she graced them with her presence once more. He walked inside through the glass doors and began to rummage through the refrigerator for the leftovers.

Once he was satisfied with the food before him, Vegeta sat down at the table and began to eat, starting with the ribs. The Saiyan loved ribs. He began to think of his fight with Bulma again. _'Where did that blasted woman go anyway?'_ He thought as he dug into his heaping pile of random food. He glanced at the time on the clock, it was getting close to 9:30. Grunting, he focused back on his food. The woman hated driving in the middle of the night, she'll be back soon enough.

Trunks suddenly comes down the stairs, sliding down the railing not knowing his father is there. Vegeta bit into his ribs while looking with his eyes at his son.

Trunks waved, "Hey dad," He then proceeded to open the refrigerator and take out some leftovers. "Bulla is out like a light in her room... How was training?"

His father grunted in response and ignored his question, "Did you do your homework?" Vegeta took another bit of his meat.

Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes while still in the fridge, "Its Saturday dad, I don't have to do my homework until tomorrow."

Vegeta rolled his eyes too, "Always the procrastinator. Go do your homework." Trunks knew better than to start an argument with his father about anything, no matter how little it was.

Trunks smiled, turning to face his dad with the leftover bowl of potatoes, "I will after a snack, I'm starving!" Vegeta grunted again and focused on his food once more grumbling something teenagers under his breath. Trunks grabbed a spoon and too began to eat, leaning against the counter.

There was silence for a few seconds between the Saiyans, until the phone began to ring. _Ring. _Vegeta looked at Trunks, who was too focused on his food to notice. He took another bite out of his food, shaking his head at his son._ Ring. _Vegeta looked at Trunks once more, waiting for him to move and get the phone. He wasn't moving or paying attention_. Ring._

Vegeta growled, "Get the damn phone so it stops that insistent noise!" Half startled by his father's outburst, Trunks set the potatoes on the counter and ran into the other room to reach the phone. He listened as Trunks talked on the phone while finishing his second rack of ribs.

"Hello? ... Yes, Bulma is my mother... WHAT?!" Vegeta stopped mid bite and looked toward where Trunks was on the phone. By the sound in his voice, something was wrong. There was a pause. "What happened? Is she okay?... Where?... We'll be right there!"

Running into the kitchen again, Trunks looked pale and there was sweat coming off his forehead. Vegeta could smell the fear all over him. He was about to ask what was wrong, when Trunks blurted out, "Mom was in a car accident!"

Vegeta stood up, "Is she alright?" He kept his fear subsided, but it was creeping up on him. He tried searching for her ki signature, it was almost impossible to detect. He did feel it; it was very weak and becoming weaker by the second.

Trunks took a deep breath, "A drunk driver hit her on the driver's side of the car!," Trunks ran to put his shoes and jacket on. "She is at Mercy General not far from here, we have to go! She might die! Mom needs us! We need to be there for her dad, get your stuff together! Hurry!"

Walking over to Trunks, Vegeta put a hand on his shoulder. Trunks jumped at the contact, but looked at his father. Vegeta put on his usual brick wall of a face and frowned, "You need to calm down," He took a deep breath through his nose. "What did they say about her condition?"

Trunks closed his eyes, containing his tears. He looked into his father's eyes and said, "The doctor said she was unconscious and she has a few broken bones. She was hit really hard in the head..." He trailed off, imagining his mother laying in the hospital bed dying with various bandages over her painful wounds. He closed his eyes, trying to erase the images from his mind.

Vegeta nodded, "Stay here with your sister," He opened the front door, looking back at Trunks. "I will let you know what is happening."

"But Dad-."

"Trunks," He shook his head. "Someone needs to stay here with Bulla. I will keep you informed." Trunks looked at the ground without saying a word, clearly worried about his mother. He couldn't lose his mom, he just couldn't! Vegeta sighed, "She will be alright." His woman was stubborn as an ox, she would make it through this. Nothing can stop her from fighting. He looked back into his father's eyes and nodded once seeing how sincere he was being. His father was rarely sentimental, so he knew he was worried too. Vegeta nodded back and shut the door quickly behind him.

Vegeta jumped into the air and began to fly as fast as he could to Mercy Hospital. He turned super Saiyan to make sure he got there faster. Locking his sights on Bulma, he wouldn't allow his mind to wonder from anything else but her being alright. He also began to imagine her hurt, lying in the hospital bed with all the bloody bandages. That thought alone allowed him to fly even fast to his mate.

**~A/N: Well what did you guys think? I would appreciate some reviews please :) This is all coming together very nicely in my mind... I'll try to update by next Sunday/Monday. Thanks for reading! Coming up - Chapter Two: Bruised~**


End file.
